


A Week of fun

by Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Multi, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper
Summary: When Bruce Wayne, Natalia Waynr, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Yasmin Allen and Clark Kent decide to have a week of bonding, Natalie and Yamin decide it is the perfect opportinity to prank BruceOr7 days of pulling pranks on Bruce Wayne
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend Seji is to thank for the amazing character Yasmin and some of the plot ideas

Chapter 1- Introduction

Natalie Wayne sat in the Batcave, waiting for her brother to return, last week she had been injured and while he argued that being "skimmed by a bullet," "It went straight through your leg!" was no big deal and she was fine, Bruce's big brother instincts kicked in and she wasn't allowed to go on patrol until she was fully healed. Her mind drifted to previous battles, fights with the league, meeting her true love Diana and then she was pulled from her thoughts by a crashing sound as Bruce walked in, tripping over the weight she had left in front of the door for this exact purpose. Contrary to popular belief, Batman wasn't very stealthy when out of the suit. "Natalie, must you be so perpetually annoying?" he sighed, his baby sister was a handful, "You know it, I live to annoy." They were interrupted when Diana Prince, and Clarke Kent, aka Wonder Woman and Superman, walked into the room, accompanied by Yasmin and Barry Allen, aka Kiken and The Flash. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," Diana said, walking over to where Natlie sat. "Di," the Ice Queen squealed giving her girlfriend a hug, "no, you're fine, Natalie was just fulfilling her life's purpose of annoying me," "YES GIRL!" Yasmin said, giving her best friend a high-five, Bruce was already ooried, even though both were grown ups, Natalie and Yasmin together ment armageddon for Bruce (Ben Affleck was acc in Armageddon, I'm amazing at references) "Good luck Buddy," Clarke whispered to Bruce. "So why exactly are you all here?" Bruce asked. "Well Bats, we were all bored and then Yas suggested a team bonding week and we thought we would surprise you, so we talked to Alfred and here we are," Barry explained and Bruce looked over at his sister and seeing the mischievous glint in hers and Yasmin's eyes, sighed. This is going to be one hell of a week. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw, all the chapters r gonna be canny short
> 
> Enjoy XD

Natalia and Yasmin had it all planned out, they were going to get Bruce down to the Batcave and they had rigged a bucket to drop Neon Pink paint on Batman's head. "Now, how do we get him down?" Yasmin thought out loud, "I have an idea," without warning Natalia let out an ear piercing scream. Yasmin clamped her hands over her ears, she knew exactly what Natalie was doing, screaming would alert her brother to her attention and his protective instincts would kick in. Within seconds, Bruce came through the door, knocking the wire and the paint bucket turned, dumping the paint over him. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted and a barking laugh came from behind him, "Did you really believe she was hurt, Bruce, you should know by now not to trust either of the girls when they're together." Diana said. "Nat, why would you do that, I thought you were dying you idiot." "It was the first idea I had to get you here," she said matter of factly before turning to Yasmin. "I have a question, remember when I told you to write a letter to all the people you hate and then burn them. Did you ever do that?" She asked, they had planned this too, "Yeah, it felt good to let go of the past , but like, what am I supposed to do with the letters?" Yasmin replied "WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy XD

"BRUCE!" Yasmin's voice ran through the Batcave, "BRUCE!" the man came running into the room, being slightly more cautious than he was yesterday after the dreaded paint incident but still with a sence of urgency. "Yasmin what's going-?" He stopped when he saw his sister lying on the ground, tears steaming down her face and her hands clutched around a wound on her stomach. She was wearing her Ice Queen uniform and it was clear to Bruce that she had been stabbed on patrol. "NAT!" he ran over to his sister and kneels beside her. "Shit Nat, right stay calm, you're gonna be okay," "Bruce? Bruce, it hurts," Natalie whispered, "I know Nat but you're gonna be fine," "I'm sorry Bruce," she whispered. "No no no, You aren't allowed to do this Nat, you are gonna be fine," By this point, Diana, Clarke and Barry had all came into the room. Diana knelt down next to her love, "You're okay Natalie, were gonna help you." She ran a hand through Natalie's hair as Clarke came over with medical supplies. "Bruce, please don't, it's too late." Nat pushed her brothers hand away from the wound. "No, I refuse to believe that," "Let me go Bruce, I love you, I love you all," and Natalie's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. "NO, No Nat, oh god," Bruce began crying, tears falling for his baby sister, then he heard a laugh. "Oh my god, you're actually crying, YES, we got you good!" The others all joined in, everyone except Bruce. "What the fuck Nat, this was another one of your stupid pranks! And I'm guessing you all knew," the others all nodded, "It was my idea," Yasmin told him, "Well, Nat tweaked it a tiny bit, mine would have worked better," "For the last time Yas, I'm not letting you stab me for a prank, the makeup looked real enough!" This last comment made Bruce laugh. "Nat, don't try something like this again."


End file.
